


The Dragon's Queen

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Post-Recall, Pregnancy, Sleeping Together, Slow To Update, base life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: You are the fiancée of Hanzo Shimada, and you are pregnant, but he doesn't know. You two are apart of the Recalled Overwatch and one day he is sent out on a mission leaving you alone in the base. During his absence, you are kidnapped in the middle of the night by Talon, and Hanzo is willing to do all in his power to get you back. Will you make it out safely with your unborn child and see Hanzo again? Or will this spell your end?





	1. Chapter 1

The feeling of warm sunlight, plush sheets and strong, muscular arms wrapped around you was comforting as you stirred from your peaceful sleep. A small hum came from your lips as your eyes cracked open to be met with bright light trickling through the window. You lifted your head in a weak manner as you turned to look over your shoulder at your fiancé. You were surprised to find him awake and looking at you with a tenderness in his gaze. “Good morning,” he said in that gritty tone that signaled he’d not been awake very long.

 

“Mmm mornin’,” you replied sleepily, and he leaned forward.

 

Your eyes fluttered shut as he kissed you. It was sweet the way he did it, somehow managing to tell you just how much he loved you in one simple kiss. It was a wonderful thing to wake to, and you cherished it. He pulled away after several moments before resting his face in the crook of your neck. “You’re always so peaceful when you sleep,” he commented, and you giggled.

 

“Am I now?” you asked, and he grunted in response. “Any missions today?”

 

“Not as far as I know,” he sighed. 

 

“Hopefully they give you one soon. I can tell you’re itching to go out with how much time you’ve been spending in the shooting range.”

 

“Is it that obvious?”

 

“Yes.”

 

He sighed, pulling away and leaving you craving his touch as he forced himself to get up. You almost wished you’d not said anything, hoping you hadn’t upset the Shimada. He rose from the bed, and you rolled over to watch him as he stretched. He had nothing except his boxers on and as he stretched you could see his muscles move beneath his perfectly tanned skin. Your eyes wandered to his tattoo that rippled a little as he stretched and signified the man’s heritage, strength, and his privilege. “(Y/n),” he said, and your attention turned to focus on him only to realize he’d caught you staring.

 

“S-Sorry,” you stammered as you blushed, and he chuckled.

 

“Don’t be,” he replied. “I’m going to go talk to Soldier and see if I can get a mission. I suggest you go get some breakfast.”

 

“Will you be joining me?”

 

He shook his head. “Sorry my love, but I have some stuff to do.”

 

“Hmph, fine…”

 

“Don’t worry, I shall see you soon.”

 

“Alright…”

 

“Daisuke,” he said before leaning over and kissing your forehead.

 

“I love you too, Hanzo.”

 

\--

 

The mess hall was bustling with activity when you arrived which was surprising to you. Normally many agents were out on missions, but it seemed as though there were more than the usual amount who'd attend breakfast at this hour. You were just getting some breakfast when a chipper voice spoke behind you, “Good morning, love! How did you sleep?”

 

You smiled, turning to Tracer as you grabbed an apple. “I slept wonderfully. How about you, Lena?”

 

“Very well, thank you!” she said as you also grabbed a piece of toast with some jam on the side. 

 

“Lena hurry up, you have training soon!” called Emily from where she sat with Hana and Lúcio.

 

“Coming!” called the Brit as she grabbed an apple. “It was nice seeing you (y/n)!”

 

“You as well, Lena,” you said as she blinked away to join her friends.

 

You hummed as you went to grab a table and got lost in thought as you bit into your apple. You wondered if Hanzo had noticed yet. He'd not said anything, so you doubted it. Besides, it was just too soon for him to even if Angela said otherwise. “You seem distracted,” said a voice.

 

“Ah no, just thinking,” you said as they sat down and placed their tray of food beside yours.

 

“Let me guess, my brother still hasn't noticed?”

 

“Not yet he hasn’t...I can't tell if he knows and is waiting for me to tell him, or he honestly hasn't noticed,” you said as the man removed his face mask.

 

“And here I thought I was the stupider of us,” said Genji. “It's either he's stupid or dense not to have noticed it yet…”

 

“I'm sure he will soon.”

 

“Why not just tell him?”

 

“Because what if he reacts poorly?”

 

“He won't (y/n), trust me. He will be rejoicing.”

 

“Whatever you say, Genji.”

 

“Hmph…” he said before taking a bite of fish.

 

“So, what are you up to today? Are you going to be with your master again?” You asked eating your apple.

 

“No, I have been assigned a mission with Hanzo and a few others. We have to infiltrate another Talon base.”

 

“I see...well you better ensure Hanzo gets back in one piece.”

 

“Do not worry. I will make sure your fianće returns safely. So what about you, are you busy today?”

 

“Yes, I have another appointment with Angela.”

 

“So many appointments...I’m surprised he hasn’t begun to worry or noticed…”

 

“He’s been training a lot,” you said taking a bite of toast. “”He’s been itching to get out of the base so he’s been busy and distracted.”

 

“Well hopefully this mission helps,” said Genji through a mouth full of rice.

 

“Hopefully,” you said grimacing at his manners. “So...how are you and Angela?”

 

Genji nearly choked on his food. “H-How did you?”

 

“Angela told me,” you said with a smirk. “You forget how much us girls gossip.”

 

Genji muttered something under his breath in Japanese before saying, “W-We’re fine...we have a date next week. I’m hoping the mission goes well otherwise I’ll have to cancel depending how long it takes.”

 

“It’ll go fine, Genji. Don’t worry. Angela says you’re quite the gentleman which is quite the opposite of what your brother tells me you used to be.”

 

Genji began sweating at that and looked away. “Uhm…”

 

You laughed. “It’s okay, Genji. I know you’ve changed from back then. If anything it’s Jesse we have to keep an eye on at times. Man doesn’t know how to quit flirting, but...I suppose it  _ is _ charming at times.”

 

“Don’t let Hanzo hear you say that,” said Genji as he picked up his cup of tea. “He can get jealous sometimes and it isn’t like everyone around here is accepting of him yet for what he did to me. He and Jesse still don’t entirely get along…”

 

“I suppose,” you said finishing your toast as your eyes drifted to the clock. “I should get going. Angela won’t like it if I’m late to my appointment. It was nice seeing you, Genji. Tell your master hello for me.”

 

“Of course, see you around (y/n).”

 

\--

 

“Vell...everything seems to be going well,” said Angela as she ran the transducer along your belly, the gel cold against your skin. “Nothing looks odd. They look to be very healthy.” She removed the transducer and grabbed wipes to get the gel off your belly. “So have you told him yet or are you still waiting for him to notice?”

 

“Waiting,” you replied as she wiped the gel off, and you pulled down your shirt. “I hear he was assigned a mission. Genji said he'd keep him in one piece for me.”

 

“Vell zat is good,” she said with a smile. “Although I'm sure zat his brother is more zan capable of taking care of himself. So have you started thinking of any names?”

 

“Not yet. Once Hanzo figures it out, I thought we'd thinking of names together.”

 

“Vell hopefully he notices soon. You are already fourteen weeks along.”

 

“Hai,” you said sitting up. “So did Genji tell you where you two are going for your date yet?”

 

Angela blushed lightly and looked away shyly. “He vants to take me to a fancy restaurant in Switzerland.”

 

“Ooh how nice,” you said with a smile. “I had a feeling he’d do something like that. Don’t worry Angela, he has good taste in places to go from what Hanzo has said. It will be amazing.”

 

She relaxed a little. “I’m sure it vill...I just can’t vait to see him in a suit.”

 

You laughed. “I’m sure he’ll look  _ dashing _ . Well I should head out. I was hoping to catch Hanzo before his mission.”

 

“Oh! Don’t let me keep you vaiting!” she said waving her hand. 

 

“Bye Angela!” you said waving as you headed out to find the archer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> Sorry for slow updates. This will be updated irregularly. My apologies.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Emmy/Emi

**Translations/Notes: ‘** **島田 半蔵’** _ this is the kanji for Hanzo’s full name Hanzo Shimada. I researched and found japanese typically sign in kanji, and I took to research and found this was the closest version of the kanji of his name via reddit. TAKEN FROM THE REDDIT PAGE: Shimada is 島田 and Hanzou is 半蔵. For anyone wondering, 島田 is a type of hair style(it literally translates as "rice-field island") and 半蔵 translates roughly as "partial ownership". _

 

**‘Kaida’** _ this means ‘little dragon’ in japanese. _

 

 **‘Aniki’** _Japanese Yakuza slang for ‘elder brother’_

  
  
  


You opened the door to your shared room, calling out, “Hanzo are you here?”

 

Silence greeted you in return, and you frowned as the door shut behind you. You looked around and noticed a small piece of paper resting on the bed. You walked over, picking it up, eyes looking it over as your read it.

 

_ My dearest love, _

 

_ I was unable to see you prior to my mission, but I will be gone for a short time. I will miss you greatly while we are apart, and I hope you will not be lonesome without me at your side. Please take care of yourself, and I will return to you soon. _

 

_ Sincerely, _

 

_ Your fiancé _

 

_ 島田 半蔵 _

  
  


You smiled slightly, but you felt a wave of disappointment that he had already departed. You’d been hopeful you’d get to see him prior to his mission, but it looked to not be the case. You sat down on the bed, smile fading as you reread the note again and rested a hand on your belly. You’d been mulling over Angela’s words of encouragement earlier, and you’d been hoping to tell him of the good news about you being pregnant before he’d left, but it seemed you’d have to wait now. You sighed, “Seems we will have to wait just a while longer,  _ Kaida _ .”

 

\--

 

The soft hum of the plane and the soft chatter of conversation in the cockpit were the only disturbances Hanzo had during his meditation. Well...that was until his brother decided to clear his throat and open his mouth. “Aniki, have you and (y/n) been well?” Genji asked from beside him.

 

“We have been fine,” replied Hanzo, eyes still shut as he tried to resume his meditations, but it seemed that Genji was done with his and wanted to talk.

 

“I see...did you manage to talk to her before our mission?” asked Genji, and Hanzo sighed as he opened his eyes to look at his brother with annoyance.

 

“No, I left her a note. Now, will you let me return to my meditations?” asked Hanzo.

 

“Nope,” he said, and Hanzo grew annoyed as he realized Genji was acting just like how he did back then. Hanzo quickly shoved that reminder down into the darkest depths of his mind as he tried to swallow the guilt of what had occured all that time ago. Genji’s voice invaded his thoughts again, “Hanzo?”

 

He blinked and looked away, a deep-seeded frown carved into his face. “I-I’m sorry...I got distracted. What were you saying?”

 

Genji hesitated before speaking, “I was asking if you two had considered starting a family?”

 

Hanzo’s eyes snapped back to his brother, disbelief clear on his face. The question had caught the Shimada off guard. He’d never really given it any thought, and you two hadn’t spoken much on it. Did he want to bring a child into this world? And a Shimada at that? And what of where you two lived now? He worked for Overwatch now. With that came all of Overwatch’s additional baggage. If Talon found out you were pregnant with  _ his _ child, terrible things could ensue. He could only imagine all the things they’d want to do to his child, especially that witch that Genji had told him of from his time back in Blackwatch. 

 

It was no secret she’d betrayed them all and been an agent for Talon, and they’d no doubt she was still with them. Genji had spoken of her obsessive interest in his dragon and desire to experiment not only on Genji himself, but on his dragon; Soba. He could only imagine what they’d do to that child if they got their hands on it, or worse...to you. With you being his fiancée, it only made things more complex, and Hanzo would be damned if anyone touched you. “Aniki?” asked Genji.

 

“We...haven’t given it too much thought, but I am unsure if now would be the best time with so many threats out their. Talon would love to sink their claws into an unborn or newborn Shimada, especially with them carrying the blood of the dragons inside them. I wouldn’t want to endanger my son or daughter and bring them into an unsafe world,” replied Hanzo carefully.

 

“But brother there will always be dangers out their,” protested Genji. “If you were to continue to wait, then you will keep putting it off till it is too late...or do you not want a child at all?”

 

Hanzo winced at hearing that. “No...I know (y/n) wants children at some point. I just...worry for its safety, and I worry over bringing another Shimada into this world, Genji.”

 

Genji rested a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Hanzo…” he said quietly. “Even if you do not bring a child into this world, you know there are three of us with dragons that will be walking this world regardless. No matter what she will have a target painted on her back. You cannot stop that. (Y/n) is a strong, protective woman. She will protect that child. It is not just you who must carry that burden brother, (y/n) and myself will do all we can to keep my future nephew or niece safe.”

 

Hanzo relaxed beneath Genji’s touch, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “Arigato, Genji…”

 

“Of course, Aniki,” Genji replied as he stood up. “And Hanzo...I think you should talk with (y/n) when we get back. There is something that must be discussed between you two.”


End file.
